


right behind me as before

by icedwhitemocha



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedwhitemocha/pseuds/icedwhitemocha
Summary: 3.07 coda. the reunion scene left me mostly sad and unsettled, so i tried to work it out for myself.





	right behind me as before

When Matteo sees David, he thinks, he’ll grab him by his gorgeous face and kiss him until both of their lips are red and sore. David’s hands will rest on Matteo’s hips, slide around into the back pockets of his jeans, pull him in until their bodies are flush. He’ll get hard, and David will notice, but he won’t be embarrassed, because David will smile and kiss down Matteo’s neck, drop to his knees, and tug at his zipper.

 _Do you want me to,_ he’ll say.

 _Yes_ , Matteo will say.

And for the first time in his life someone will be with Matteo when he comes, will see him like that, exposed and alive, and he’ll be so glad that it’s David.

No—

When Matteo sees David, he thinks, he’ll ask for an explanation. Fighting with David holds no appeal (except for play fighting, of course, the two of them wrestling around on Matteo’s bed and laughing, David’s strong arms and soft lips all Matteo could’ve ever wanted) but he has to know what happened. _Leave me alone_ , David had said. _It’s not you, it’s me_ , David had said.

 _What does that even mean, Mystery Boy?_ Too deep in the closet? _I was too, until you kissed me._ Afraid of commitment? _It doesn’t have to be for eternity, only as long as we want._ Moving away after graduation? _I’d rather have a few weeks than have nothing, asshole._

No—

When Matteo sees David, he thinks, he’ll try to play it cool. Not _cold_ , never cold, but chill. He’ll offer him a beer, make small talk. David can explain himself, or not. They can kiss, or not. The drawings mean something, David showing up means something, _has_ to, but it doesn’t have to mean everything. Maybe David just wanted something casual, and Matteo went too far by breaking things off with Sara, by fawning over David like some starry-eyed teenager. (Which yeah, okay, is what Matteo is, but still.)

No—

When Matteo sees David, he thinks, _oh, thank god_. It’s been two weeks which objectively isn’t that long, but it feels like it was; like David is home from war, or a long sea voyage a hundred years ago — one that he was _probably_ going to survive but, like, no guarantees.

David feels it too, Matteo guesses, because he walks into the apartment so carefully, like Matteo is a small animal he doesn’t want to spook. Or maybe like David is the animal, being coaxed into unfamiliar surroundings, each cautious step a negotiation with himself — this far, and no further — again and again, until he touches Matteo’s forehead with his own and leans in. Matteo thinks he’s coming in for a kiss but David hugs him instead, exhaustion seeping out of his body and curling around Matteo’s like wisps of smoke. He’s not wearing a scarf, and the skin at his nape is cool when Matteo wraps his arms around David’s neck, tries to offer... he isn’t sure what he’s trying to offer; forgiveness, maybe, or comfort. For the first time, it occurs to Matteo that his heart might not have been the only one David had broken two weeks ago.

It’s a long moment before either of them speak. Matteo doesn’t really know what to say, so he says what David always says to him. “You okay?”

David’s only response is a tiny shake of his head, still nestled on Matteo’s shoulder.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

An equally tiny nod.

“Now?”

“Tomorrow?” David whispers. “In the morning?”

Matteo sucks in a surprised breath; oxygen for the little flame of hope that’s starting to flicker in his chest. “You’re staying?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes,” Matteo says.

They fall asleep with their heads on the same pillow, and wake up holding hands. David’s hair is a mess and there are dark circles under his eyes; he’s the most beautiful thing Matteo has ever seen. He’s _here_.

“I have to tell you something,” David says.

“Okay,” Matteo says. “Tell me.”

So David does.

When Matteo sees David, he thinks, _I might be in love_.


End file.
